fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
TV Guide
TV Guide is the first episode of the animated series TV-Guy. It aired on SPEED on August 14 at 9:00 pm and August 14 on Nickelodeon Family. The episode was rated TV-14-DLV for dialogue, language, and violence. Plot Maxx and TV-Guy are just two losers living in a apartment building in the year of 219X. One day after they forget to pay their rent they go looking for a job. This then leads to a huge futuristic police chase. Once they escape the police, they find themselves aboard G.E.E.F.N.A.R ( Galactic. Expedition. Exploring. For. No. Apparent. Reason). They soon decide to get a job here. But wherever they go chaos erupts. Transcript (Our story takes place in the year, 219X.) ( we see a broken rusty apartment building in a futuristic Chicago.) ( The camera cuts to inside. Where we see TV-Guy on his bed reading a "Play Bot magazine ".) TV-Guy- O-ooh yeah! ( Flips Page to see a screenless Computer) TV-Guy- Awwww Yeah! ( Starts squeezing his TV antenna until electricity comes out.) Voice- AHHHHH TV-GUY!! TV-Guy-What!? Voice- You've gotta help!!! TV-Guy- What is it?! Are you being chased by reptoids again? Voice - Even worse! TV-Guy-.....uhhhhhh vegans? voice- Even worse than that! TV-Guy- Well what else are you being chased by? Voice- TAX COLLECTORS!!!!!! TV-Guy-(Falls out of bed ) SH*T BIT*H!! ( Opens door to let Maxx in) ( Maxx starts blocking the door.) Tax Collector - TV-GUY!! MAXX!!! Open up!! Maxx- (crying) nooooo!! Tax collector- Give me your MONEY! TV- Guy- You can tell the government to SUCK MY DI-K!!! Tax Collector- Okay fine! If I don't have my money by tomorrow I'll have to vaporize you! (Tax Collector leaves but comes back again) Tax Collector- ( Whispering) actually I can't kill you since it's a law against your lives. Although, if you don't have your money by tomorrow I'm gonna have to politely ask you two to leave. (......) Maxx- So...what are we going to do? TV-Guy-I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. ( falls out window.) I'm running away BIT-HES!! Maxx-Wait for me! Tax Collector- Wheres TV-Guy? Maxx- I'll tell you where he's not ( jumps out of the window) Tax Collector- .....idiots. Maxx- AHHHHHH!!! REPTOIDS!!!. AND THEYRE VEGANS!!! Reptoid-Meat is MURDER!!! ( Theme song plays) ( Later TV-Guy and Maxx are exploring the city.) TV-Guy- La la dee do da da! Maxx- (painfully.) Blah....blah he dee da- ( falls on the ground) TV-Guy- Maxx! Get up before the cyber police come! Maxx- (Injured ) Noooooo! TV-Guy- Would you do it for a Maxx snack? ( pulls out snack box) Maxx- (Gets up and acts like a dog) TV-Guy- Good boy? ( a cyber cob comes) Cyber cop- Hey! What's going on here? TV-Guy- um just walking Cyber Cop- (looks at Maxx) you know. You have to put a leash on your dog there. TV-Guy- oh uh sorry about that. My dog sure is a retard soo- Cyber cop- I see Maxx- hey! Cyber cop- can he fetch this ball? TV-Guy-Hell yeah! ( the Cyber cop throws the ball at Maxx. Making his nose bleed) Maxx- AHH! My F*cking NOSE!!! ( crys in agony) Cyber Cop- ...Your dog freakin sucks dude. ( Another cop comes by) Officer- Escuse me sir? I'll take it from here. Cyber cop- Okay! (Leaves) TBA Trivia Category:Episodes